Aspects of the present disclosure herein relate to computing systems, and more particularly, to computing systems including storage devices controlled by hosts.
A solid state drive (SSD) is a typical example of a flash memory based data storage device. Interfaces that are used in data storage devices such as SSDs include serial advanced technology attachment (SATA), peripheral component interconnect express (PCI Express or PCIe), serial attached SCSI (SAS, where SCSI is itself an initialism representing Small Computer System Interface), and the like. The performance of SSD devices is being continuously improved, and the amount of data that may be simultaneously processed is gradually increasing. However, since conventional interfaces such as SATA are not specialized for data storage devices such as SSDs, conventional interface may have limitations. To overcome such limitations, non-volatile memory express (NVMe) is being developed thanks to an endeavor to make a standardized interface suitable for SSD devices. The NVMe interface specification includes a register-level interface that conveys information between the data storage device, such as a SSD, and host software. The NVMe is based on a conventional PCIe bus and is an interface optimized for the SSD.
The SSD includes a traditional SSD and an open-channel SSD. The traditional SSD may include a flash translation layer therein to receive a logical address-based instruction from a host. Since the open channel SSD might not include a flash translation layer in the SSD, the open channel SSD might not receive a logical address based instruction from a host. Instead, the host may include a flash translation layer and may directly manage physical addresses of the open-channel SSD in which data are stored.